Cuidande a Konor el conejo y la tortuga
by marvex
Summary: super ok lean es un pequeño cuento con draco y harry


Bueno sean buenos conmigo es la primera vez que escribo, se que es súper arcaica y de un tema triado pero solo quería ver si tenia buena acogida, lo hice al toque en una clase (por que estaba aburrida 0)……

**Disclaimer: Konor es un personaje ficticio creada por mi :D.**

"**Un cuento para Konor"**

**EL conejo y la tortuguita.**

-Realmente es necesario hacer esto.

-Si Draco, mira se va poner feliz.

-Solo lo hago por que lo quiero mucho eh!

-Por eso te quiero a ti….

Dentro de una habitación se encontraba Konor muy enfermo tapado con 5 colchas, por precaución según Harry, pero con bastante calor.

-¿Qué hacen? Papá me muero de calor!- tratándose de destapar.

-Ya entramos, allá va, uno, dos, tres……

-Dios allá va- pensó el rubio.

Entraron, Draco estaba con una gorrita de tortuga y un caparazón, fabricado por Harry, de papel mache y vestido todo de verde, Harry estaba vestido de blanco, con grandes orejas blancas de conejo, dos grandes dientes blancos y una colita muy pomposa de color blanca.

-Que bien! Una historia yupi!- XD -pero miren como están vestidos.

-No te gusta _T.T, _

-Comienza ya…

Comenzó Harry con voz de narrador:

-Había una vez un conejo muy pero muy perezoso, que se pasaba todo el día echado, como papi Draco-solo para que Konor lo escuchara- y no le gustaba hacer nada.

-Te escuché.

-No malogres la historia.

-Como iba diciendo, no le gustaba hacer nada, por otra parte había una tortuguita muy trabajadora que andaba lenta pero se segura, de aquí para allá, Draco actúa- dándole un pequeño codazo.

-Ya-viéndolo con cara de quererlo matar y luego mira a Konor y le sonría, comienza a caminar lento y carga una almohadita como si pesara.

Harry siguió-Un día ellos se encontraron y esto pasó:

Harry se echa en el mueblesito y comienza a rascarse la panza-Hey! Tu trabajas todo el día pero no avanzas nada, en cambio yo puedo comenzar cuando cae el día y terminar en un segundo.

Draco seguía con la misma almohadita –Si pero si llueve o nieva se que voy a tener algo de provisiones….esto es algo estúpido-pensó el rubio.

-Jajaja yo no necesito nada de eso como soy ágil y lo puedo conseguir en un instante.

-Tu arrogancia te va a hacer una mala jugada algún día- Draco actuando ya sin ganas.

Harry hablándole solo a Draco- actúa mejor.

-Ya.

-Te hago una apuesta, te doy todo lo que he recolectado, Si me ganas en una carrera.

-jajajaja no me hagas reír – haciendo una risa muy estrepitosa que según Draco ya actuaba muy exagerado.

-y si yo gano, me haces el trabajo a mi, pero a las 5 a.m.

-jajajaja por supuesto – mirando a Konor que estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- cree que me va a ganar.

-Desde aquí hasta el lago-señalando un lago que Harry había prefabricado con unas sábanas celestes.

-OK.

Draco contó-uno, dossss, TRESSSS- y comenzó a correr lento hacia las sábanas, pero el conejo(o sea Harry) se quedo parado.

-Por que no corres.

-Te voy a dar ventaja para que no digan que soy un tramposo.-

-Bueno- y siguió corriendo.

Entonces el conejo (o sea Harry) comenzó a correr.

-Papi Draco, diré tortuguita cuidado que ay va el conejo!-Konor encima de su cama saltando.

-Adiós tortuguita-y lo pasó, pero luego de un rato se vuelve a detener –Ay! –Bostezó-Me dio sueño, voy a dormir un rato – se echó y se hizo el dormido.

-Tortuguita vamos corre tu puedes…. El conejo malo no te puede ganar, aprovecha que esta dormido-ahora estaba arrodillado en el borde de la cama.

Draco miro a Konor y le regaló una gran sonrisa.

Entonces la tortuga (vamos ya saben quien es), pasó por donde el conejo y ya casi llegaba al "lago"

-Ya casi, ya llego-y cuando le faltaban 2 o 3 pasos el conejo se despertó.

-No puede ser ya casi va a llegar- comienza a "correr".

-Vamos tortuga, más rápido, tu puedes, tu puedes….!-mirando a Harry-lo siento papi Harry pero el conejo no me gusta.

Entonces cuando el conejo alcanza a ala tortuga esta pisa el lago.

-SIIIII, muy bien tortuguita -saltando y aplaudiendo.

-Bien ahora que gane-mirando a Harry maliciosamente-como siempre-solo para que Harry lo escuchara-mañana te espero a las 5 a.m. para que cumplas con tu apuesta.

El conejo molesto-Esta bien.

Prosiguió Harry con voz de narrador.

-Entonces el conejo todos las mañanas iba a la casa de la tortuga a cumplir su apuesta-luego los dos hicieron una reverencia delate de Konor.

-Muy bien, muy bien, que bueno-Konor aplaudiendo y riendo.

-Ahora Konor échate y tápate.

-Oh! Papa hace mucho calor-haciendo una cara de mal gesto.

-Si Harry, 5 colchas son muchas.

-Pero está enfermo-tratando de taparlo.

-Mira solo dos bastan-sacándole tres colchas de encima y Konor pune una cara de alivio-la idea es abrigarlo no asfixiarlo y que sude hasta que se ahogue.

-Solo quiero protegerlo-pone la cara con ojos brillantes.

-papá ya soy grande, tengo 5 años-haciendo con los dedos el numero 3- ya!.

-Ay si que grande, entonces ya no hay mas chocolates, video juegos, ni dibujos animados, ni los cereales de sucaríta que tanto te gustan.

-Claro que si Ahhh! Y tiene que limpiar su cuarto, su baño , lavar su ropa y …….-Konor los miraba algo asustado.

-Esta bien, aun soy peque pero ya creceré y verán-amenazándolos con el dedo.

-Nos estas amenazando-Draco alzando una ceja.

-Creo que se parece a alguien-Harry mirando a Draco.

-Bueno ya es hora de dormir mañana es un día muy largo, tienes excursión con tu profesora-Draco dándole un beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches, pequeño mago-Harry también le da un beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches papis.

Ya cuando casi iban a cerrar la puerta.

-Y mañana que historia toca.

-Ya veras, ahora duerme….-Harry cerrando la puerta-llamaré a Ron y Hermaione -Draco lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-Y para que?

-ohhh! Quiero hacer el cuento ricitos dorado y los 3 ositos –pensando en voz alta- Bueno ya tengo a ricitos –miro a Draco de pasada y este se sorprendió-y al papá oso, o sea yo, pero necesito a l mamá oso que puede ser Hermi y el hijito oso Ron.

-Ni lo pienses ... ¬¬

-Lo dije en voz alta. °°¿

Fin.

O quizás no?

Ojala les haya gustado…….

DEJEN SUS REVIEW 0

BY MARVEX


End file.
